


Count to Ten and Breath

by chattycat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bullying, Peer Pressure, Trans Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattycat/pseuds/chattycat
Summary: Gotham Academy welcomes Damian back after expelling him. Damian is conflicted whether should take the offer or not. Yet after returning his life begins to fill with ups and downs. Being Robin was one thing but being plain, old Damian Wayne is a whole other story. It's more dangerous.





	Count to Ten and Breath

 

When Damian first entered Gotham Academy he was only there for about three days. Three days enough for him to have the most bizarre day ever and three days enough to get expelled. Maps gave him her number when he left that afternoon as he went into the limo. Damian, of course, accepted it. Awkwardly. He went inside the limo and watched as Maps waved at them before they were out of sight. 

Alfred was the one driving the car as Bruce was about to give Damian a talk or so. Yet when he accepted the number a shift in the air could be felt. They smiled but Damian had no idea why. He had a phone number. Damian didn't even had a phone. Bruce commented on making friends while Alfred whispered maybe something more. Damian felt like he was going to barf. Of course he was not permitted to go on patrols for a while. Stupid women for getting him into that.

Being accepted back into Gotham Academy was not something he was expecting. When Damian heard the news a part of him felt a strange sense of dread. His forehead started to sweat. He could hear Bruce and Dick (who had been in the house for a couple of hours unknown to him discuss it.)

“He got expelled last time while investigating. Accepting him back after what he's done is a little suspicious.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, but he's been in the house everyday. At least take this chance. He doesn’t have that many friends..or even a phone to call them.” Dick mumbled the last part while taking a sip from a mug.

Dick seemed to have won that conversation. Bruce laughed at that. Something he never really seen his father do. Damian still stood by the entrance of the door. Waiting to bud in.

“You know what he did to the laptop when he first got here. Also we were lucky last time to get him a room on his own. Especially with his situation.”

“It’s not a situation Bruce….Damian, we know you are listening.”

Damian scowled. He came out from his hiding stop. His hands behind his back, head up high. His usual posture when he got into situation he did not agree with. Dick smiled at him. Throwing up a peace while Bruce simply nodded at him for revealing himself. The pamphlets to Gotham Academy laid over the table. Damian looked over at it. The others seemed to have gotten the idea that he knew who is was for obviously.

Bruce handed him the letter to read. The basics were there. The repairs for Gotham Academy which he took all the blame for were reconsidered. Considering the amount of others had made. Maybe a bit of a moment of anger that caused his admit expelling. It was clear. Damian was allowed back into the academy.

“It is nice to know that my files are cleaned for the future of what I do.” Damian reaction to the news was.

Dick gave a weird smile. As though he should have expected something like that. Dick did not know about what had happened to have cause him to be expelled. Yet, one thing was clear. Dick wanted him to come back to the school. Bruce was struggling to make a decision. Alfred the voice of reason was nowhere to be found. Damian felt himself at a middle. Something he did not like.

“So are you going to throw me back to the school? What have you decided.”

“I've decided that it is up to you. What do you want to do Damian?” Bruce said.

It completely threw Damian off. He was never really asked what he wanted. It was either to do this or that. Which he chose to do whatever he wanted despite the instructions. To actually verbally be asked that he had a choice (something he never got used to since he left the league)

Damian paused. 

Did he want to go back? Not only had it been the most weirdest thing ever. It had also been..nice knowing that there were others who weren't there for only fighting. It didn't make any sense going if he already knew all the subjects. Damian could pass college all he wanted. Homeschool was provided despite that.

Dick started to whistle. Damian told him to shut up he was still thinking.

“What about that lovely girl? Maia was her name?” Alfred appeared. He had returned from god knows where. He held up a plate of food.

“Who?”

“A girl who gave her number to Master Damian.”

“And Bruce didn’t get you a phone?” Dick practically leaped at Bruce. Bruce smiled at that.

This was getting way to complicated. What was the deal? Damian clapped his hands. Everyone looked at him.

“I have one proposal.”

“I get a phone.”

* * *

 

Colin is the first person he called. Well technically. Colin didn't have a phone either. He lived in the orphanage and at the age of fourteen you would think you would have one already. The orphanage did not provide money for that opportunity

It took a while to convince the nun to put Colin at the phone. Her words were soft and paused. It made Damian worry just a bit for his friend. Colin could handle himself though. After giving information about himself. The word last name Wayne put him on the phone fast enough. Colin voice could be heard approaching the phone. Colin soon answered.

“Who is it?” Colin said with a bitter tone.

“Damian. Damian Wayne.”

“Damian! You haven't visited in forever. When are you coming? How did you get the phone number? You never call?” Colin likes to talk. Especially when  excited when Damian visited. Which Damian of course haven't done in over three weeks. Damian had a semi busy life. Colin had a life inside the orphanage and school only it seemed.

Damian shushed him.

“I got a phone. I just wanted to see if it worked. Maybe ask for some lousy advice. If you can even give good advice”

“Oh course I can. I give the best advice. Just trust on me. Given some advice right now. Say your words I shall answer.” 

“What is school like?”

Colin could be heard snorting through the phone. Damian gave a tt at that.

“School is boring and sucks. It's just school works and nosy teachers. They always ask how I am in the orphanage. Like how do they know that?”

“All schools must know. In case their is possible threats they provide that the police must handle.”

“You really know nothing about school. Are you coming to school? Come to my school. The other students think I'm lying that I talk to you in person. Gotta prove ‘em wrong ya know.”

Damian hummed at that. He thought about possibly going to Colin school. Maybe he could protect his friend from the dangers that may be provided in the deadly schools. Gotham academy proved that school is in fact dangerous. Yet somehow thrilling.

“I am going to Gotham Academy.”

Colin squeaked. He mumbled how he couldn't believe it.

“I think its an awesome idea. I wish I could go but my grades suck and I can't pay for it. Fuck Rich people” A nun could be heard in the background scolding him. Colin apologized.

“Damian. Don't miss this opportunity. You have a phone. Call me whenever you're in trouble. You are lucky, go. I have to go. Let's make a deal. You can only call me after you finish your first day. Deal?”

Damian pondered at that. Was it worth it. Colin wasn't that important. Yet Damian felt a weight on his chest about not talking to Colin ever again. Damian took a deep breath.

“It's a deal. I shall call only when I finish the day. See you next week, Colin.”

 

“Love you, Damian! Bye.”

 

 

Damian hanged up the phone first. 

This was all too much for him. He managed to control his breathing. He looked at the phone for a while. Then put it on the shelf.

Damian was staring Gotham Academy next week. He was tough. He dealt with many villains. He dealt with having his bones broken several times.

School was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little what if story. Warning this story isn't really going to gave Maps/ Damian though.


End file.
